


Bucky Barnes Lets It Go

by BadLuckCharm



Series: Frozen!Stucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes-centric, Crack, Frozen (2013) Parody, M/M, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckCharm/pseuds/BadLuckCharm
Summary: Bucky wakes up from falling off the train, surprised to be alive.





	Bucky Barnes Lets It Go

**Author's Note:**

> Please pleeease pleeease if you sing this parody, send me an audio/video *puppy eyes* 
> 
> I'll shut up now :)

The snow glows white on the mountain side,

The cold knows no reprieve.

Up here I’m isolated.

And now I miss Steve.

The wind is howling like my loneliness inside.

What the hell happened?

I was sure I died.

 

Am I dead, did anyone see?

Am I the ghost of who I used to be?

Well I still feel, I think I am.

Oh yes, I am!

 

I’m alive!

I’m alive!

War won’t hold me back anymore.

I’m alive!

I’m alive!

I am strong, so hear me roar.

I don’t care what anyone will say.

I’ll make it back to Steve.

I won’t stop until I get home.

 

It’s funny how death makes important things less small.

And the fears that once controlled me, don’t matter at all!

It’s time to see how far I can go.

Take another step through this snow.

I’m right, they’re wrong, no more rules for me.

I’m free!

 

I’m alive!

I’m alive!

I get through this if I try!

I’m alive!

I’m alive!

They’ll never make me cry!

Here I stand, alive and grand!

I will carry on!

 

I once was lost but now I’m better than found!

My will is stronger since I dropped and fell down to the ground.

And the thought of Steve makes me warm against the cold.

I’m never going back.

The war can take it up its ass!

 

I’m alive!

I’m alive!

I rose up like the break of dawn.

I’m alive!

I’m alive!

That perfect soldier’s gone.

Here I stand, alive and grand!

I will carry on!

I won’t stop until I get home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *hands you tissues*  
>  **Note: This fic is written by another author and it belongs to them. I'm posting this on my account with full permission and consent of the ORIGINAL author on their request.**  
>  Not gonna be rude but, if I see this fic or any of the original author's fics that they didn't give you the permission for, floating somewhere, then I'll haunt yo asses.
> 
> Peace out cherrypies.


End file.
